User blog:JavaHurricane/Goodbye HHW
So, here it is. After taking stock of the situation, I've decided to stop appealing my ban and leave HHW forever. Bye all. But before explaining why I did this, let me explain my actions at length. When I joined the HHW in 2016 as "A Bittersweet Journey", one of the first things that I came across was Usercanes; I also saw the large number of staff members, and fell in love with the community. I wanted to become a strong usercane, a member of the leadership group. But this desire led to disaster. I decided to create a few "fake sockpuppets" imitating the globally blocked vandal "Kool Saif Mohammad" and the "TR-LL" vandal and show myself as an "anti-vandalism" user to quickly rise up the ranks. Alas, this unfortunate desire proved my undoing. I created accounts like "Kool is Cool", "Koolturnip", "Kool this turnip", among many (around 8-10) others. (Though I'm not responsible for HHSuperFan, Mcdonaldsskid and BananasAreForKoolSkids, and two other accounts). From January till Mid-March, no one suspected me. Then I raided the MediaWiki site and got caught in a CheckUser carried out by Hypercane. I told Layten that I was caught in the IP rangeblock that followed (but not that I created the socks) and he unblocked me unsuspectingly. Then suspicions grew that I was the sockmaster, and concurrently I misused my bureaucratship on a wiki of Doug's. I lost my Junior Administratorship and furiously left HHW, stating I won't return. And, a few days after I left, I got globally blocked on "A Bittersweet Journey". I tried to talk with StrawberryMaster over this, but he said that I won't return ever to HHW. I tried to sock thrice, but got caught instantly thereafter. Everyone now believed I was Kool/TR-LL himself. CycloneNkechinyer even created a blog giving a hypothesis about the TR-LL vandalism. This was all painful for me, being accused to be a user that I am not. Eventually, due to studies, I forgot all about HHW for 2 years. I remained active on Hurricane Wiki, first as an IP, and later as this account, while my main, "BittersweetComesBack", fell into disuse. I remembered HHW once again in September last year and rejoined it as this account, after a failed block appeal. But after a "joke" with StrawberryMaster, I got caught and permablocked. Then, frustrated with some things IRL, I created "RaiderEver", even as I was active on various Discord servers. So that is my history. However, over 3 years after the events of my fake sockpuppetry, I still see that the general opinion is that I am not mature enough to return. While RaiderEver was a colossal blunder, I have otherwise been well behaved and have not caused trouble. In spite of this, a few users have blocked me from contacting them on Discord, and conversations with a few others have convinced me that a return is not going to be possible ever. In spite of StrawberryMaster telling me that no one hates me and that all have forgiven me and understand that I am not Kool, I would beg to differ. Under the present circumstances, I feel it may not be worth appealing my block again. So yes, I'm not going to appeal my block - I am leaving HHW forever. And this time for real. I would like to thank all of you for the good times we had, and to StrawberryMaster and Sassmaster15 in particular for supporting me of late. Thank you all, and bye. You can find me on Wikipedia, Hurricance Center Wiki and Discord (Tropical Trackers, etc.) henceforth, but I won't be seen on HHW anymore. It is time to move on and look forward to Walt Disney's "Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow". Thanks and bye! --'' JavaHurricane 13:18, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts